


Motionless in the Impending Nightmare

by net004



Category: The All American Rejects
Genre: AAR FanFiction, Gen, The All American Rejects - Freeform, The All American Rejects Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/net004/pseuds/net004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The All American Rejects along with their pianist Toad, venture out searching for good Louisiana Food. They come across a deal and decide to spend the night in a haunted mansion for a sum of money they can’t refuse but it just might be a night they regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Horror  
> Rated: R  
> WARNING: Terror/ Slash, Violence, Character Death.

The All American Rejects finished up their concert for the night and decided to try a different older restaurant in Louisiana to see how their food was; little did the Rejects know that they were in for a scare.  
"So what’s this old place u looked up on your phone Ty?" Mike said getting tired of driving around.  
"It’s just up here" Tyson said pointing to an old looking two story house that read The Grid Iron.  
"This better be good Tyson! I don’t want to get sick off another one of your weird new restaurants" Nick said already imagining the pain he was going to feel later that night.  
"Relax guys you have to try something new once and awhile, instead of always eating fast food" Tyson said as Mike drove into the parking lot.  
"Don’t be dissing on my McDonalds! I love me some McDonalds!" Toad said rubbing his belly. "You won’t be loving it when you look like Jared from the subway commercials all overweight"  
Tyson said looking back from his seat.  
"Awe. Well at least I could say I died eating of what I loved" Toad said getting out of the van.  
"Alright Toad!" Chris said high fiving him.  
As they got to the restaurant, they noticed it was really run down and it was on the other end of town, far away from downtown. The rest of the guys were having second thoughts except for Tyson who of course just thought they needed some fresh paint and I wouldn’t look too bad. They sat down and ordered their meals and when they were half way into their meals a guy about the same age as Tyson came up to them.  
"Hi I’m Stephan Beat and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in staying the night at a haunted mansion?" Stephan said looking at the guys.  
The guys all looked at each other.  
"Look guy were only here to eat and were not interested in what ever your trying to sell" Nick said looking back at his meal.  
"So you wouldn’t be interested in ten grand?" Stephan said looking at the table.  
"Ten Grand?" Tyson said with his eyebrow up.  
"Each!"  
"Why do you want us to go there anyways?" Mike said looking at him.  
"I work for a TV show called the Ghostly History and the people that were supposed to go there tonight had a flight delay so they couldn’t make it and I have to get this done by tonight or my boss will kill me. Could you please help me out and stay the night?"  
“Do we have to do anything?" Chris asked taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.  
"No just be yourselves. A cleaning crew cleaned up some of the rooms earlier so you will have sheets and everything"  
"Can we have a minute to think about this Stephan?" Tyson said looking at the rest of the band and Toad.  
"Sure I need to go pay for my meal anyways" Stephan said going to the waitress by the bar.  
" I don’t think this is a good idea guys" Nick said feeling a bit scared.  
"Are you kidding? This is a great idea! We’ve been in the same boring hotels and doing the same boring things all night and since were going to be staying here for tomorrows concert we should defiantly do it. The best part about it is that we each get 10,000 dollars. Do you honestly believe in ghosts?" Tyson said looking at the guys.  
"I could use 10,000 dollars right now" Chris said thinking about it.  
"And it is just for one night. What could possibly happen?" Toad said.  
"Well I’m up for an adventure. I’m in! " Mike said with a smirk on his face.  
"Come on, Nick! I’ll make sure nothing happens to you! I promise" Tyson said pleading to Nick  
"Alright but it’s only because we could really use the money for the band right now"  
“Now that’s the spirit! Cheers to the band" Tyson said putting his beer in the middle of the table followed by everyone else’s.  
"To the band" everybody said in unison.  
"Hey Stephan" Tyson said getting his attention from across the room. "You got yourself a deal"  
“Excellent! Do you guys need anything before you go over?" Stephan asked walking to their table.  
"Uh yah we need to swing over to our hotel to get some clothes, toothbrush, etc." Toad said  
"Okay well I’ll follow you to your hotel and you can follow me to the place so you won’t get lost" Stephan said putting his shades on.  
"Okay" Tyson said getting up to leave. So the guys got into the van and started driving back to their hotel. Stephan waited patiently outside while the guys informed everybody and got their stuff. When they finally got everything they got back into the van as they followed Stephan down the highway.  
"Hey guys look it’s a full moon!" Mike said pointing to the moon.  
"Make this night even spookier mwahaha" Toad said trying to sound scary.  
"Dude stop you sound creepy! " Chris said holding onto his blanket that he brought.  
"What? Is little Gaylor getting scared of a little old house? Mwahahaha" Toad said getting closer to Chris.  
"Shut up Toad! I’m not!" Chris said pushing him.  
"Both of you shut up! Were getting to a dirt road!" Mike said driving on the new found dirt road.  
The rest of the thirty minutes was left silent as each one of them was looking around thinking to themselves. As they got to the house they all felt goose bumps crawling up and down their skins. The house looked like a ghostly southern mansion that had to be abandoned for at least ten years. The front had a big plantation that now only grew weeds. They stopped in front of the mansion as they all exited the van.  
"You weren’t kidding when you said haunted mansion were you Stephan?" Mike said getting a good look at the place.  
"Nope it’s real! Look at it yourself" Stephan said pointing to it.  
" Lets just get this over with" Nick said grabbing his bag walking to the big old doors. Little did they know was that the old mansion held more than just ghost, it held their lives.  



	2. The Lady in Red

 "So I thought it would be a good idea to give you a little information on some of the ghost that you may or may not be seeing tonight. So here you go." Stephan said handing out folders to the guys.    
"Awe no pictures?" Tyson said.     
"Well they are ghost Ty? And I thought you didn’t believe in them?" Nick said looking at Tyson suspiciously.  
"Oh yah I don’t! I was just joking" Tyson said hiding his head under his folder.  
"Well it’s my time to go and just to let you know the front and back doors are going to be completely locked just in case you guys chicken out." Stephan said.  
"Pshh us chicken out? Yah right" Mike said looking at Stephan.  
"Lets hope so. Goodnight " Stephan said shutting the door as he locked a minute later.     
"Is it just me? Or is that guy really creepy?" Chris said sitting on the couch waiting for somebody to answer.     
"Your just paranoid Gaylor calm down. I mean look at this place! It’s amazing! Even though it’s old. I wonder if they left any food for us?" Tyson said walking towards the kitchen.  
"Tyson wait!" Nick said running to him feeling scared.     
The kitchen was not just any ordinary kitchen; it was as big as a master bedroom for a regular house. The whole room was silver and on the left side had different size pans and plates either hanging from the wall or on the table. Then on the right was the refrigerator and stove.  
"Hey the lights doesn’t work in here,” Tyson said trying to flick the light switch. "The electricians must have done a crappy job when they were trying to update this mansion into a modern one”.  
 "Maybe. Oh hey look an apple,” Nick said grabbing it from a bowl and wiping it with his shirt before taking a bite. “Bon Appetite! UGH Ewe GROSS!!! Its rotten!"   
 "Let me check it out!" Tyson said taking out his phone as a light.   As Tyson put light to the apple they saw a worm come out moving around freely.  
"Ah. That’s so gross! I think I’m going to be sick!" Nick said coving his mouth as he dropped it to the floor.  
"Its okay Nick let’s see if they have anything else less rotten". As Tyson opened the fridge they saw thousands and thousands of white maggots crawling around rotten food. Along with full-grown worms, centipedes, and cockroaches crawling around falling to the floor.  
"AAAHHH" was what you heard as both Tyson and Nick shut the door and ran to where the other guys were.     
"Holy Shit! What happened to you guys? Did you see a ghost?" Mike said shocked to see them scared to death.  
Nick was the first to respond as he said out of breath “There’s… MAGGOTS… In the … Fridge!”  
"And cockroaches and CENTIPEDES!" Tyson said scared to the point his eyes were gong to  
come out.  
"Are you serious?" Toad said looking suspicious.  
"Does it look like were lying!" Tyson said    
At this point Chris lifted his feet up to his chest looking around the floor.  
" Look calm down! It will be okay! We just won’t go in the kitchen. I’m sure our rooms won’t have bugs since they checked it out and put sheets in there. They probably sprayed or something" Mike said confident.  
 "Mikes right let’s just all sit down and read the ghost list Stephan gave us" Toad said sitting down on a single couch.  
"Okay I think I can handle that" Nick said running over to Chris who was sitting on the big couch.  
 "Make room over there!" Tyson said as he sat by Chris.    
"Okay let’s see" Mike said taking one of the folders while sitting on another couch.  
“Oh now here’s something interesting who’s the lady in red?" Toad said with an eyebrow up looking at the guys.  
"It says here that according to legend she might be Isabella Roth who was the daughter of the first owner Henry Roth. Isabella would mess around with the butlers along with the slaves that worked on the plantation. Isabella soon fell in love with one of the slaves and when her father found out he didn’t allow it. After that Isabella swore to run away with the slave but Henry convinced her to stay. So at the annual masquerade her father poisoned her to save her from the mistake she was going to make. Now her spirit is trapped in the mansion forever waiting for her lover." Mike said finishing up the page.  
"Wow where do they get this stuff? Did they hire a novelist or what?" Tyson said looking at everybody.  
"I don’t think their lying Tyson" Chris said looking at him serious.  
"Yah I don’t either. What’s the next ghost that’s supposed to be here?" Nick said looking at Mike but Toad started reading instead.  
 "The next one is The Worker. They can’t predict who he is because over the years the mansion has had many workers but an eyewitnesses said he wears a beat up old blue overalls with a blue hat. He’s said to be an old man with a white hair and a mustache. They say he’s responsible for the noise of a shovel being dragged around on the floor late at night." Toad said with a worried expression on his face.     
"There’s more" Mike said continuing on where Toad left off. " The Twins. The twins were Maddie and Maggie Baldwin daughters to the second owners of the house Augustus and Veronica Baldwin. They were know for their mischief and playing tricks on the maids and butlers. They both died at the age of nine because of small pox."  
Now that’s just creepy!" Toad said looking around the mansion.  
"Is there anymore?" Chris asked looking at Mike.  
"There not as detailed as the others but there’s a list" Mike said flipping the page.  
"Read it off" Nick said    
"Well there’s the little girl in white, kitchen cook, butler, and maid" Mike said closing the folder.  
"But Stephan did say these ghost might or might not be here so there’s nothing to worry about right?" Chris said looking at his band mates.  
"Yah that’s true but we should still keep our eyes open just in case" Toad said.  
"What time is it?" Tyson said as he let out a yawn.  
"Almost midnight" Nick said looking at his phone. "Damn it"  
"What?" Chris asked.     
"I have no signal" Nick said waving his phone around.  
"Me either?" Mike said looking at his iPhone.  
"We all don’t" Toad said also looking at his phone.  
"Well that’s just great!" Chris said getting nervous.  
"Its alright. Were just letting all this ghost stuff get to our heads. Let’s just all go up stairs and get some sleep and tomorrow morning will come before we know it" Tyson said looking at the guys.     
"Tysons right let’s just go find our rooms and go to sleep" Toad said heading to the staircase as the guys followed.  
As the guys went up to the floor they noticed a note on the first door. It read: “Sorry but we didn’t have time to clean up some of the rooms because of how poorly damaged it has become so every other room is clean for your use. Once again sorry for the inconvenience.”  
 "Awe man that sucks" said Mike who read the note out loud.     
"Well were just going to have to make do" Toad said going into the room of where the note was. The room was very well clean with a huge king sized bed that had been made, covered with some pillows. The light also didn’t work so a candle was on the table beside the bed. The room also contained a bathroom that was Victorian styled with detailed designs on the mirror, toilet and sink. "Wow this rooms nice! Dibs! Suckers! Goodnight" Toad said as he shut the door.     
"Well I guess this is good bye. See you boys in the morning goodnight!" Tyson said as he went to the third bedroom as the rest of the guys said goodnight and went into their own rooms.  Tyson didn’t realize how tired he was until he went into his room and laid down on the bed. He soon fell into a blissful sleep. A few hours later he awoke upon hearing a strange noise.  
"What? Who’s there?" Tyson said as he rubbed his eyes trying to get a good look around the room and there standing by the bathroom was a gorgeous women in red. He didn’t think much of it because he thought he was dreaming and boy did he dream about women a lot, so he went with it.     
"Hey pretty lady what are you doing there all by yourself?" Tyson said in his flirtatious voice.  
"Oh mister will you please help me warm up I’m so cold!" the girl said in a sexy voice that instantly hypnotized Tyson.  
"Anything for you" Tyson said getting up from his bed. The girl started to move as she opened the door giggling walking towards the stair railing and then turned around so she was facing Tyson.    
"Oh Tyson I need your warmth now!" the girl said holding out her hands so Tyson could embrace her.  
"Don’t be sad I’ll warm you up, " Tyson said getting closer to the woman. He reached for the girl trying to embrace her but she disappeared causing Tyson to fall from the second story floor.   


	3. The Twins

Nick awoke to a sound of a loud crash.   "Huh? What?” Sitting up from his disturbed sleep. Nick decided to check what happened so he got up and headed to the door. As he stepped into the hall way it was silent. He then noticed part of the rail was missing so he looked down and found his best friend lying on the floor.  
"HOLY SHIT TYSON!!!" Nick said as he ran down to see if Tyson was okay.  
"OMG Tyson are you okay? Can you HEAR me?” as he felt tears coming down his face  
“Argh" Tyson said trying to wake up from being unconscious.  
"Oh thank GOD!! Tyson your alive I don’t know what I would have done if something would have happened to you” Nick said wrapping his hands around Tysons head. He then felt blood. "I’ll be right back Tyson don’t move" Nick said as he ran to his bathroom. He then came back with a hand towel. "Its okay buddy! Let’s just put this at the back of your head and everything will be alright” Nick said trying to be supportive and to fight back the tears. Tyson saw Nick’s worried face staring back at him and he was happy knowing that if he died right now he had his best friend by his side. He felt a sudden sting to his right leg and knew it was sprained.     
"Ah ssss" Tyson said feeling the pain getting worse. As Tyson looked back at Nick he saw another ghost that looked like a worker creeping up behind Nick with a shovel ready to attack. Tyson then looked at him with a scared face.     
"Tyson are you okay?" Nick said at Tyson concerned.     
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" was all Tyson could say before the worker slammed the shovel to Nick’s head as it ripped apart from his body causing blood to squirt from his neck. Tyson was motionless while he stared at his friends’ life less body in horror. He then looked up and saw Stephan but in ghost form.     
"So Tyson having a pleasant stay so far?" Stephan said with an evil smile on his face.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Tyson shouted through his tears.  
"Well you see hear, when I saw you walk through the doors of the restaurant I knew I could convince you guys to come and when you did, I had to put my plan into action” “What plan?" Tyson asked.  
" To kill you and all of your friends." Stephan said.  
"Why?”  
“Because you mere mortal I’m the devils assistant! I help him get souls so he can still be in control of the underworld and I can live among the living. He sent these ghost here to help me kill your all. So if you don’t mind I have a some people to kill.” Stephan said walking up the stairs.     
"What about me?" Tyson said feeling helpless.    
"You will die soon from your injuries so I’ll let you suffer until then” Stephan said disappearing.     
Mike awoke hearing singing and laughter. He rubbed his eyes and there before him were twins, no not hot babes that were usually in his dreams, little children twins. "Am I dreaming?" Mike said to himself   
 "Hi I’m Maddie and this is my sister Maggie. Would you like to play a  game with us?” One of the twins said giggling.  
"You two seem like really nice girls but I think I’m going to have to say no. So if you don’t mind I’m going to be on my way” Mike said running to the door but found out it was locked.    
"Not so fast Mister! Your going to play a game with us no matter what you say” Maddie said.     
"Yah your life depends on it! Ha ha ha" the other twin said who Mike presumed was Maggie.  
"What do I have to do?" Mike said looking at them worried.  
"Oh it’s a little game my sister and I like to call The Balancing Buffoon.” Maggie said smiling.  
"How do you play it?"  
"Well you have to balance on a object and see who can stay on there longer and whoever stays on the object the longest wins! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Maddie said spinning in her dress    
"Very" Mike said scared.    
"So are we going to play or not?" Maggie said getting impatient.   
“Where are we going to play it at?" Mike asked.  
"The roof of course!" the twins both said smiling.  
"How am I going to get on the roof?" Mike said feeling hesitant.  
"You have a balcony, climb on top of the roof that way" Maddie said.     
"I don’t think this is such a good idea. Why don’t we play a different game? Like Go Fish!” Mike said trying to convince the twins.  
"I don’t think you have much of a choice! You either play with us or we kill you! So what’s it going to be?” Maggie asked.  
"I’ll get my shoes on", Mike walked out to the balcony and started to climb out to the roof. "Wow this is pretty high" Mike said looking behind him and regretting it. When he finally got on the roof the twins were already up there.  
"Finally we thought you’d never get up here,” Maggie said crossing her hands. "Okay I’ll go first since your new at this" Maddie said as she started to walk on the roof to the other end like it was nothing, "See simple”.  
“Easy for you to say" Mike said looking at the long roof he would have to walk on.    
"Its your turn now Mister" Maggie said.  
"Okay here goes nothing,” Mike said wishing he stayed in the ballerina class his mom insisted on him taking when he was seven. He walked one foot in front of the other trying to keep his balance. He was half way there and confidant that he’d make it all the way. When he was five feet away from Maddie he felt someone push him.     
"Whoops sorry I didn’t wait my turn, but you were really slow! I thought it would help if I give you a push so you could get to the end faster. I guess I was wrong.” Maggie said giggling. Mike was now holding on to dear life as both hands were holding the gutter.     
"Please don’t kill me, I almost made it the whole way through" Mike said as the twins floated towards him.  
"Rules are rules and since you didn’t make it to the other side we win!” Maggie said stomping on Mike’s left hand.   
Mike let go of the gutter with his left hand. "You cheated me out of it!!! You pushed me! That’s not fair! I deserve a rematch” Mike said breathless    
"Sorry no rematch! But I’ll think about it after you join us in the after life. How’s that?” Maddie said giggling as she stomped on Mike’s right hand. Mike then fell from the roof screaming till he hit the floor.


	4. The Surprising Twist

The ghostly kitchen cook floated in and out of rooms until he came upon a blonde man sleeping in a bed in one of the rooms.  
“And this is where the fun begins” the cook said with a wide grin on his face. The ghost then floated toward Chris and went into his body.  
“Arg uh no stop!” was all Chris could say until the ghost got control of him.  
Toad awoke from his sleep from a bad dream feeling sweat on his face. He decided to get up and get a glass of water hoping that was clean. He opened his door and started to walk down the stairs when he saw Nick’s head unattached to his body and Tyson lying on the floor beside him in pain.  
“HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED?” Toad said running down to help Tyson.  
“The ghost…KILLED NICK!” Tyson said through his pain and tears.  
“OH MY GOD NICKS DEAD!” Toad said looking away from Nick’s body trying to fight back tears.  
“They’re going to KILL you and me too!” Tyson said crying.  
“Oh no they aren’t! Were getting out of this together now let’s go,” Toad said trying to get Tyson up.  
“All the doors are locked. How are we going to get out?” Tyson said in pain holding onto Toads left shoulder.  
“Let me think”   
“Well think fast because there’s a little ghost girl coming!” Tyson said in fear.  
“Stay Away!” Toad said yelling pulling Tyson in back of him.  
“Shh be quiet don’t be scared. I can get you out of here” the girl said in white.  
“Why should we trust you!?” Toad said mad.  
“I’m one of the souls they killed just like you and I don’t want you to go through the same fate as I did”.  
“Okay but wait we should go get our other friends” Toad said about to go get them.  
“There’s no time you have to go now or you’ll never get out” the girl said frightened.  
“Were not leaving without them!” Tyson said  
“I don’t know Tyson your injured really bad we need to get you out so you can go to the hospital” Toad said worried.  
“And leave everybody else so they can DIE! I can’t do that Toad” Tyson said feeling angry and sad at the same time.  
As if on cue Chris appeared from his room.  
“CHRIS! Thank god! Go get Mike so we can get the hell out of here!” Toad said feeling relieved.  
“YOU BOYS ARN’T GOING ANYWHERE! NOT AS LONG AS IM IN THIS GUYS BODY! MWAHAHA” the ghost cook said staring at them.  
“That’s one of the GHOSTS! That’s not you friend! Your friend is going to die if he’s possessed right now. We have to get you out of here now! Follow Me,” the girl said scared. The guys followed the girl into a small room that looked like a janitor’s cabinet.  
“There’s a basement under this board, go in it and there’s a small window you guys can crawl out of. I’ll try to hold them off as long as I can! Please hurry” the girl said as she disappeared into the hallway.  
“Come on Tyson we can do this” Toad said helping him in the basement.  
When they got in the basement the window shinned a light that gave light to the basement. Toad found a chair and helped Tyson get out first.  
“Okay I’m out” Tyson said looking in the window from the outside.  
“I’m coming” Toad then felt a hand grab his leg from behind.  
“AHH” Toad screamed as Stephan was trying to pull him back.  
“YOU CAN’T LEAVE! YOU SOULS GOING TO STAY HERE FOR ETERNATY!” Stephan yelled.  
Then Toad felt Tyson grab both of his hands as he tried to get him out of the house.  
“Tyson! Just let me go! SAVE YOURSELF!” Toad said.  
“NO! I ALREADY LOST EVERYBODY ELSE! I CAN’T HANDLE LOSING YOU NOW!” Tyson said with his scared innocent eyes.  
Just then Toad felt Stephan’s hands slip from it’s grip and Tyson got him out of the window. They looked back and saw that the ghost girl made Stephan disappear.  
“Thank you so much!” Tyson said.  
“Just leave this horrible place and get yourselves safe,” the girl said worried but with a smile on her face.  
The guys then walked away from the haunted mansion.


	5. Never Ending Nightmare

Tyson and Toad walked as fast as they could but because of Tysons wounds they weren’t going as fast as there minds wanted them to.  
"Don’t worry Ty I think were okay but I’ll protect you from whatever ghouls are out here” Toad said with a shaky voice.  
"Thanks I just can’t believe what happened. I just want to go back to the tour and see Nick, Chris and Mike there with smiles on their faces still alive. They’re our best friends Toad! And there… there…DEAD” Tyson said crying.  
"Lets just try and get out of here first Ty" Toad said.  
"Okay". Toad and Tyson soon came upon a cemetery and walked past it when Tyson heard a noise.     
"Hey did you hear that?" Tyson said looking back.  
"No? Tyson your probably still in shock from the whole night, come on let’s keep walking.” Toad said as he kept walking. As soon as they kept walking the creatures dug their way out of their graves searching for blood. They soon started walking toward Toad and Tyson.  
"Ugh do you smell something awful like it’s been dead for 10,000 years?” Toad said covering his mouth.  
"Ewe yes ugh" Tyson said. Then both of them saw what was the cause of the stench. Zombies circled around them, as they started moving in on them.  
"HOLY SHIT! First KILLER GHOSTS and now ZOMBIES" Tyson said freaking out.     
"Just stand behind me,” Toad said.  
"Okay" Tyson said as he moved behind Toad with his back against Toads. The zombies seemed to grow and get closer to them while Toad and Tyson stood there helpless.  
"There getting CLOSER TOAD!!! What do we DO?" Tyson said not feeling Toads back against him. Tyson turned around and saw that Toad had turned into a zombie. He looked pale and dead, ready to tear off Tysons head at any minute.     
"OH NO! Not you too TOAD!!" Tyson said beginning to cry.   
Toad then started to dance but looked like he was twitching. Then a bunch of zombies started to follow him as they formed a group. One zombie had a radio and put on Michael Jacksons “Thriller”. Tyson then saw the rest of his band mates as zombies and they started dancing as well.     
"What the HELLS going ON!!" Tyson said very confused.  
♫ Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about strike. ♫    
"Come join us Tyson!" Toad said still dancing in a slow zombie voice.     
"Yah it’s fun" Nick said standing beside Toad.  
"Well it looks fun, okay. OWE!" Tyson said just before a zombie bit him in the neck. Tyson was then a zombie.  
"Sorry it’s just a rule. You have to be a zombie to dance to Thriller,” the zombie said helping Tyson up as they started in dancing.    
 ♫ You know it’s thriller, thriller night. You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. ♫  
 "Tyson Tyson get up" Nick said trying to wake up Tyson.     
"What? Where am I?" Tyson said as he saw himself in the tour bus.   
"You fell asleep after the concert, we were looking for you so we can go grab something to eat” Nick said.    
"NO! I wasn’t sleeping! We were in a haunted house and this guy named Stephan tricked us into going in there! And he was a GHOST!! And you died because a ghost chopped your head off. And everyone was dead and then ZOMBIES came! And everyone started dancing to Thriller!” he said out of breath after he finished explaining.     
"Uh I don’t think so Tyson? You must have had a nightmare." Nick said looking at him confused.  
"Yah I guess you’re right" Tyson said brushing his hair out his face.  
"Come on let’s get something to eat" Nick said as Tyson got up and was headed out of the bus.     
"Nick are you coming?" Tyson said still dazed from his dream.     
"Yah I’ll be right there" Nick said. Once Tyson left Nick turned back into a Zombie to drink the blood of Tyson once and for all.     
THE END  


End file.
